


Eyes

by InLoveAndSqualor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor





	Eyes

Have you ever felt eyes burning into the back of your head? Eyes penetrating skin, muscle, bone; piercing so tangibly your soul?

Gerard has. 

He’s felt eyes trace; and yearn; and beg to touch. 

He’s felt them skimming down the exposed skin of his neck. Place imaginary kisses along that arch; down pale arc of milky white. Eyes that ask to lavish lips on and around his jaw, a shapely cheek. Place hands on slender shoulders and impart the lightest of holds. 

He’s felt eyes creating ghost hands to trace down the tops of arms, allow themselves to wander to chest. 

Felt those eyes that imagine the sight of his body shivering in response. The eyes of one that can only dream of how wonderful that might feel. 

Those eyes relish the lingering gaze that Gerard feels so strongly. And he knows that he is the object of desires unspoken but with every part of their being felt. 

On stage he feels them. Drowning out, even, the thousands in front. 

They explore most wondrously the curve of his waist, caress carefully the shape of his hips. 

The eyes of another roam freely; untamed, unkempt. Completely unaware of their object’s cognition, his perception of that longing gaze. The desires and admiration played out through obscene glances that cling and penetrate; and give their maker completely away. 

That gaze does not, will not, subside. Can never cease. 

The years go on and we all grow old; and that look never fades. 

Even now, when those eyes have seen countless times that ever-studied figure standing on stage, strutting from wing to wing. He watches. He watches that man being someone else entirely, even if just for the few hours of exquisite performance. 

And secretly how many times had Gerard wanted to turn around and meet that gaze? Match hazel eyes. Stare deep into glinting brown and challenge that want. Wilfully entice, dare into action. 

True actions. Not just empty hot kisses, faked so perfectly. But true desire allowed to break free and exist after the curtain call, after the encore. 

“One day we will tear up the script. I promise,” he whispers to those eyes that burn into his silhouette. And he knows that gratefully they hear him perfectly. They understand entirely.


End file.
